The Keeper
by Shadows Little Miss
Summary: On a late night of work Yokozawa walks in on Onodera and Takano. Reaching his breaking point, Yokozawa lashes out and begins to abuse Ritsu due to his jealousy for Takano. This continues for a while until Ritsu goes missing. What will Takano do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! How is it going! Good? Well school is out and so I spend the majority of my time online...herp derping. Anyways. I am quite aware that I should be working on my Junjou Romantica:"Whispers in the wind" fic...but this idea has been scratching at my sides for a while now. So I'm gonna do it! Now...this will be a rather short chapter...but I really just want to get you hooked! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

He was doing it again. Onodera Ritsu was pulling at Takano's strings, wrapping him around his little finger. Yokozawa hated the stupid looks he would give Takano when they talked to each other. Yokozawa figured it was only because he was around. Onodera acted so innocent, like he almost hated Takano, and it made his blood boil. How could someone be so two faced?

As the large man from the sales department watched the two from he doorway, he couldn't help but let out a sigh. He was aggravated...and it was two in the morning. He had come downstairs to speak to Takano...and when he did there was a rather interesting sight to see.

Onodera and his precious Masamune were on the dirty floor of the office and it looked like they were picking up papers...due to the mess that was surrounding them. (Though the entire office area was a mess.) As Yokozawa opened his mouth to catch the two's attention, something happened. It was something the sales man did not expect. It was obvious that the two thought they were alone for Takano reached out and pulled Onodera into a very hard kiss.

Yokozawa's eyes opened wide and he sucked in a sharp breath. He had never actually seen them get this physical before. He wanted to punch something. No. He wanted to punch Onodera, right in the face. He was furious. Closing his eyes Yokozawa then let out his breath, trying to calm down. Though that was a lot harder then it looked.

* * *

A loud sound of a throat being cleared echoed through the rather quiet office and it made Ritsu jump out of his skin. When he looked up Yokozawa was staring at him and Takano from he doorway. Had he been watching? What ever the case was it freaked Ritsu out. Sticking his arms straight out Onodera pushed his much larger boss away from him, backing up on the floor. He did not want Yokozawa to get the wrong impression. He was already on bad terms with him.

"Yokozawa," Takano said flatly as he slowly stood up. "What's up?

"I needed to talk to you," Yokozawa said in a harsh tone.

"Well can it wait?" Takano asked as he walked over to a desk where a stack of papers were sitting. Picking them up he then sighed. "I was on my way out of the office.

"Yeah...I see that," Yokozawa muttered as he noted that his one lover had one his coat. Looking over at Ritsu he then noticed that he to had on his coat. He still felt mad as he watched the smaller male collect the rest of the papers that were on the floor. This sales man wanted to hurt something so bad! "Well then...can I talk to Onodera for a moment? I have some questions in terms of his proposal he brought up last week"

"Oh!" Ritsu exclaimed as he looked at the sales man "Yeah that's not a problem!" For that split moment Onodera had completely forgotten about what the man had just seen him do. He was now more focused on his work.

A sly smile danced across Yokozawa's lips and he let out a soft, satisfactory, chuckle. He knew the brat couldn't resist.

"Alright then! I'll just wait for you outside," Takano stated as he started walking back towards his office to grab something.

"NO!" both Yokozawa and Ritsu exclaimed at the same time.

With wide eyes Takano stared at them for a while before pushing his glasses back in place. "Fine." he muttered. "I'll see you both tomorrow." he said as he walked back into his office.

Once he did so both Ritsu and Yokozawa let out a silent held breath. Ritsu didn't want to be going home with Takano again. It gave the wrong message to people (or so he thought) and he just didn't feel that comfortable with Takano yet. (Though they have done "it" a couple times now.) Yokozawa on the other hand didn't want that little pest walking around with Takano, it made his stomach churn.

"Let's go to my office," Yokozawa muttered as he turned towards the elevators. Onodera nodded quickly before gathering his papers, stuffing them into his bag, and then following the much larger man.

The elevator ride up to Yokozawa's office was rather awkward and Ritsu couldn't help but look at the ground. He did not dare look up at the sales man's face. He could already feel his eyes burning into his skin and Onodera figured that if he looked...he would surely die. Had Yokozawa seen them? If he did...that was bad. Ritsu was already not on good terms with this man. He didn't want to make things worse.

The elevator finally stopped and both men walked out and into the dimly lit sales department before entering Yokozawa's office. The larger man opened the door and motioned for Onodera to walk in. Lowering his head slightly, Onodera walked into the dark office. Once he was inside Yokozawa flipped on the lights and closed the door.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about in terms of my proposal?" Ritsu asked in an awkward tone. Turning his head to the side to get a better look at Yokozawa, he was able to catch a glimpse of the larger mans fist before it made impact with Ritsu's face, sending him flying to the floor.

* * *

**First chapter is COMPLETE! Ok...I know it's not much but it will get better! Please just hang with me guys! **  
**Since summer is out I should be making more updates so maybe you will have one this week! If not, I am truly sorry! Thank you! Have a nice week!~~ (I also apologies about my crappy writing. T_T I'm really trying but it's like...two in the morning.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys! I would just like to take this moment to say that you are AMAZING! Oh wow! I did not expect this many reviews in only 24 hours! You are all so nice and I just can't help but update...even though I need to work on other fics. Again all of your reviews are awesome but I just can't help but feel like I will let you all down. You seem like you have high regards for Yokozawa and while I have...some, I can't help but feel bad for what I'm going to be doing in this fic. - I don't want to mislead you. I will be going a little...overboard with Yokozawa. (There might be a rape scene or two between him and Ritsu.) I just though I would all let you know, because you are all so nice ;w; And hopefully you will put up with my messed up brain. ~ Anyways. Sorry for rambling on. I'll get on with the story. **

* * *

A surprised yelp left Onodera's lips as he was knocked to the floor by Yokozawa's heavy punch. The green eyed boy was not expecting this from Yokozawa so he simply stayed sprawled out on the floor, looking at the larger man with wide, surprised eyes. Suddenly a sharp pain began to spread across Ritsu's face and the center of it was directly over his left eye and the side of his nose.

Bringing a hand to his face Ritsu applied pressure to the painful place. His nose throbbed and his eye felt like it had exploded. Soon the pain was too much and small tears collected in the bottom of Ritsu's eyes. What had Yokozawa done that for?

"Wha-?" Onodera muttered just trying to make sense of what had happened. Before he could finish his question though his words were cut off by another pain shooting through the left side of his torso. Yokozawa had noticed that Onodera was even more vulnerable on the ground and he took advantage of that.

Ritsu's hands that were once on his face now fled to his side as he gasped for air, as well as the pain that ate as his ribs. His lips moved up and down silently as he tried to regain his breath. Ritsu figured he looked like a fish.

"Now you listen here!" Yokozawa growled under his breath as he towered over the defenseless Onodera. Kneeling down he then took hold of the boy's shoulders and held them in a iron grip as he stared into the boy's tearful eyes. "I saw what you did with Takano and I don't like it," Yokozawa said through clenched teeth. "You're just playing with him! I told you to keep your distance for him!"

As Yokozawa rambled on Ritsu began to look downward, not looking the larger man in the eyes. He could feel his hot breath crashing into his clammy skin and the spit flying from Yokozawa's lips onto Ritsu's face was no fun. As he looked away he also began to tune out what the sale's man was saying. Onodera was more focused on the pain he was in, and how scared he was.

"-era. -nodera. ONODERA!" After the sound of this Ritsu found himself being slapped across the face before his shoulder was taken up again. A small whimper escaped Ritsu's lips as he looked back at the man with wide eyes. He was listening now.

"Listen to me you little brat! I'm your superior and the one controlling this situation so don't you dare look away." the large male growled as he shook the boy's upper body like a rag doll. "Now you listen to me! Stay away from Takano! You can speak during work, but that's it! And only on related matters. I know you are neighbors but avoid him! In fact I would suggest you move out!" Yokozawa said in a harsh tone. "You're just hurting Takano by getting this close to him. And to be kissing him! Haven't you done enough damage already with the man? Or are you not happy with what you have done?"

It was silent for a moment after that as Onodera looked at Yokozawa with wide eyes, the larger man doing the same. In those brief moments Yokozawa had gotten a grip on reality and what he was doing. He had just punched one of his workers in the face. That was unacceptable, and it would probably get him in deep trouble. Was this Onodera kid really worth it? Pressing his lips together Yokozawa let go of Ritsu, dropping him to the floor. "Get out of here!" He hissed under his breath "And don't you dare tell Takano about this!" He muttered.

As soon as Ritsu was free from the man's grasp he scrambled up and took off towards the door. As he reached for the knob he couldn't seem to get it open and it made him feel helpless, like he was trapped in the room with a monster. Ritsu's clammy hands seemed to get a good grip on the knob though and after a moment of fighting with it he had the door open and he was out in a flash, leaving Yokozawa in the office all by himself. What had he done?

Dashing out of Yokozawa's office Ritsu ran out of the sales department and to the stairs. The elevator was too slow for Onodera and he feared that if he was in such a tight space at the moment, he would have a total break down. So the trip down the stairs was...well, literally a trip. The entire way down Onodera continued to trip over his feet and the steps as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was so confused at the moment he didn't know what to do.

Once he was on the bottom floor he dashed outside into the crispness of the night. The cold air stung the boy's face but he didn't care! He was just glad to get out of that building. As soon as Onodera was out of the building he slowed his pace down to a quick walk instead of a mad dash. Ritsu was only trying to make sense of what had just happened.

The entire train ride home Ritsu continued to play the situation over and over in his head. He was not trying to mess with Takano! In fact, Takano was pretty annoying. Sure Ritsu had been whisked away by his charm. But it was his charm that had done it. Not Takano himself. Besides, Takano was the one that had initiate the kiss! It was not Ritsu's fault for kissing Takano.

Either way Ritsu knew that there was no way in hell that he could let Takano what had happened. Even Yokozawa had said something like that. What would Takano do anyway? Have a stern talk with the guy? Surly he wouldn't beat him up. And after that what would happen? Would Yokozawa come after poor Ritsu again? Onodera didn't know, but he knew he couldn't let his boss know.

The train soon stopped at Onodera's station and he got out slowly. One hand was over the left side of his face, and the other was holding the left side of his body. Yokozawa was really powerful and Onodera got to experience it first hand. In fact his entire body hurt, not just where he had been attacked. A splitting head ache did not help at all either.

By the time the young male got into his apartment, he could feel his left eye swelling shut. It hurt to even think about it, much less touch it. What would he tell his boss? He fell? Sure why not? Ritsu figured he was prone to harming himself. Takano knew that. The only difficult part was how he was going to make it sound believable.

dropping his bag and coat onto the floor of his apartment, Ritsu closed and locked the door behind him and then made his way towards the bathroom, stripping along the way. When he was in front of the mirror he couldn't help but let out a gasp. His face didn't' look good at all! And where he had been kicked? It was still red and tender.

Pulling off the rest of his clothes (until he was only down to his underpants) Ritsu splashed cold water all over his face and neck before crawling into this soft bed. He was still shaken up by what had happened back at the company. With that Ritsu closed his eyes and tried to put everything in the back of his mind. He had almost succeeded but was interrupted when he heard the sound of his doorbell. What the fuck? It was three thirty in the morning! Who was here now?

Onodera was just about to get up and answer the door when something crossed his mind. What if it was Yokozawa again? Or worse Takano! This struck fear into Ritsu and he slowly crawled back in bed, trying to ignore the repetitive ringing.

"Onodera!" A muffled voice called from the other side. This voice that called sent chills down the boy's spine and he felt like dying. It was in fact Takano. "I know you are in there! Now open up!" he called.

Turning his head into the pillow beneath him Ritsu tried to drown out his bosses calls. He felt humiliated. He felt sick. He felt sad. Onodera felt miserable. All he wanted to do was cry, and that was exactly what he did. Onodera Ritsu cried until he fell asleep, and in his dreams, he cried even harder.

* * *

**Ok, wow. That was a sappy ending. - Meh. I was just trying to finish it because it's late here and I've developed a really bad habit of going to bed at like 3:30 ish and then waking up at Noon so yeah. - Sorry if my writing is horrible. I tend to repeat things over and over for a while. But hey, At least I try! :3 So are you guys still with me? That's great! Hope you will stick around to see what happens next!**

~Have a nice week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! I can't believe that it has been a month since I last posted. I really do apologize about not posting this. I thought Summer would be less stress free and I would be able to update all the time. Sadly, it's not that way. I am working up to 5 jobs a week now and then my free time is consumed by Tumblr and Tom Hiddleston. (If Tom Hiddleston has ruined your life, well then you know what I'm talking about). Anyways. Here is the long awaited third chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The loud noise of thunder cracked through the night, stirring Onodera from his sleep. His sleepy green eyes stared in the darkness for a moment before a crack of lighting shot through the sky, illuminating the entire room.

Onodera sighted heavily, rolling over to fall back asleep, but after the rain began to hit the side of the apartment, Onodera couldn't sleep any longer. Groaning the male rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the light switch, flipping on the light. Looking to his clock it read: 4:24. Urg. Onodera had only gotten about an hour and a half of sleep

Making his way over to the bathroom Onodera turned on another light only to let out a harsh gasp. There in the mirror was a face that the male did not recognize. It looked like him, sure, but it wasn't. It couldn't be!

This face had a dark purple bruise under the left eye that extended around the rest of the eye and a little bit farther down his cheekbone. On top of that his top eyelid was slightly swollen and the once white part of his eye was now completely red. - A blood vessel must have broke.

Extending a shaking hand, Onodera touched the bruised skin lightly, sending a painful shot through his face. Wincing slightly, Onodera clenched his teeth. It hurt more than he thought it would.

After examining his black eye for a couple more minutes he remembered that he had been kicked. Lifting up his shirt Onodera examined the side of his torso, noticing a large bruise. It looked painful enough that the young male decided he wouldn't touch it. He didn't want to find out how much it hurt.

When Onodera finally decided that he was finished examining himself he decided that he would get ready for work. Sure, he didn't have to really be there till 9:00 a.m. but he couldn't sleep, not with what had happened to him last night running though his mind.

Pulling off his boxers the male then turned on the hot water of the shower and climbed inside. The warmth of the water stung Onodera's skin but he continued to stay under it. The entire time he was in there, though, he did not wash his body or his hair. He simply stood under the running water, thinking.

What would he tell Takano?

He had to face him, even if he didn't feel like it. Would Takano know where he had received his bruise from? Would he accuse Yokozawa? He was the kind of person to do something like that. It also killed Onodera as well to think about having to move. Ok, he really didn't have to but if it meant getting punched in the face again, well, Onodera wanted no part of it. So what would he tell Takano? His mother was falling ill? Well, that might work.

Onodera continued to think until the water turned cold and the young male began to shiver. With quaking hands Onodera turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a town around his body. Going back into his room he then decided that it was time to get dressed.

Pulling on a dark green V-neck T-Shirt and black pants the male made his way to the kitchen area. The clock now read 5:30. Great. What was he going to do now?

Thinking over his options Onodera decided that he would leave then and catch breakfast on the way to work. Besides, he knew that he didn't want to leave the same time as Takano. That was always bad, and today would be the worst day for that to happen.

After collecting all of his belongings that he needed for the day, Onodera pulled on a grey jacket, slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and then was out of the apartment.

The sky was still dark and the thunder and lighting cracked along the sky but Onodera didn't care. It was a slight drizzle as Onodera walked away from the apartment. His hood was draped over his head, doing a fantastic job at protecting him.

As soon as Onodera stepped inside the train station he pulled off his hood and sat down , waiting for his form of transportation. Even though it was 6:00 am the station was still packed with people...and some of those people were looking pretty hard at his black eye. As soon as the green eyed male made notice of his he pulled his hood back over his head. Why were people staring anyways? It's not like he was apart of the Yakuza or anything. He simply was just in a bad situation.

Soon the train arrived at that station that would take him to the publishing company. As soon as Onodera took his seat inside the train car, he looked back with a to his right and about had a heart attack.

There was a very tall man with a large frame and short black hair moving his way. Yokozawa. Sucking in a deep breath Onodera blinked rapidly a couple times. When he looked back in that direction he then realized that it was not Yokozawa. This person had a calmer looking face with kind blue eyes and his build was not as big as Yokozawa's was. He was also probably younger.

Letting out a heavy sight the boy shook his head. How int he world was he going to get though the day with him thinking that ever person was Yokozawa? Trying to shake it off Onodera closed his eyes and soon drifted off into sleep. He was so tired.

* * *

"We are now arriving at XX station, Please..."

Onodera's eyes opened slowly at the sound of the intercom aboard the train. Looking around in a groggy manner Onodera saw that he had awakened one stop before his! What good luck!

_"Maybe this is a sign,"_ the young adult thought "_Maybe everything will smoothly with Takano!"_ - Yeah right!

Straightening himself up, the young manga editor waited for his stop and when he arrived he stepped out and began his trek to the publishing company.

By the time he stepped int he doors Onodera was sopping wet but he really didn't care and he didn't bother to take off his hood either. People would only stare and he didn't like his eyes on him.

Once the elevator doors opened the young male stepped in and pressed his floor. Within a minute he walked into the manga editing department. It was dark, quite, and slightly cool. It felt dead inside. Maybe it was the fact that they were closing a cycle and so everything was rushed. Either way It made the man uncomfortable as he walked inside. Obviously no one was here.

With the lights flicking on Onodera stripped off his grey jacket, letting it fall to the side of his desk in a wet heap. It was gross and Onodera was too lazy to do anything else with it. Pulling out his work from the previous day he then began to work.

It was almost two hours before people began to file inside the office space. Onodera really didn't notice them, he was too busy working but he began to notice their presence when he heard his name being whispered rather loudly. Looking up the editor then realized that his desk gave everyone a perfect view of his busted up face. Great. They were probably talking about him.

The rest of Onodera's work was not as high of quality as he had previously been doing due to his thoughts that were beginning to wander. His thoughts were soon interrupted, though, when he heard a voice say: "Good Morning Takano!"

Shit.

It wasn't more than a couple seconds before Onodera heard the cool voice of Takano behind him.

"Hey, Onodera. I need you to run this to the printers on the other side of town. Think you can do that? Since we have the storm our server is down so we can't send it over the internet. So, are you up for it?" Takano asked as he tossed a large stack of clipped papers onto Onodera's desk along with a flash drive. The boy flinched as the papers hit the solid mass with a large thud, but he didn't turn around. He was terrified.

"Y-Yea," Onodera spoke. It was the first time he had spoken all day so his voice was slightly groggy, and it was shaking.

Pressing his lips together Takano looked at the back of the smaller male's head. He wasn't turning around and he seemed almost scared in the way he spoke. Was he ok? Deciding that it was really nothing to worry about Takano headed back to where his desk was located.

"Hey, Takano," One of the workers said nonchalantly. "Did you see little Onodera's face?" he asked, leaning on Takano's desk. Hearing his Takano looked at the worker with a puzzled look. He was obviously confused.

"No," he said, almost a question.

"Well, he looks pretty banged up! I wonder what happened. You think..." The man continued to speak, but Takano wasn't listening anymore.

Onodera's back was currently facing Takano, for he was packing up his belongings before heading out. Once that was done he pulled the bag over his head and turned to exit, giving Takano a glorious view of the large black eye he was currently sporting off. Sucking in a sharp, shocked, breath Takano suddenly left his co-worker and stalked off to Onodera, taking him by the arm and towing him out of the work space and into a more private setting.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Takano hissed though clenched teeth as he turned Onodera so that he could look at him head on.

Onodera felt his stomach drop when he realized what was going on. Now he was faced with a question that he didn't want to answer. His brain was becoming liquid and his tongue seemed to be swelling up. He had no clue what to say.

"I-I fell down," the manga editor said feebly, looking to the ground. He couldn't look at Takano, not with this face.

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Takano growled as he tightened his grip on Onodera's arm. Who could have done this? Onodera was obviously not telling for the truth. He was terrible at lying. After thinking about it for one moment he then realized that only one man could have done this. There was no other logical answer. "I'm serious! Who did this?"

"I came home from work last night and fell! I just hit my face on a table, that's all." Onodera muttered, biting his lip. He hoped Takano would buy it.

"Stop lying to me!" Takano now said, it was almost a yell.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Onodera suddenly screamed as he snapped his eyes shut, pulling his body away from Takano's grasp. It was silent for a moment and when Onodera finally opened his eyes small tears fell from them. This caught Takano off guard and as soon as he saw it his face fell. Onodera was really upset. He wasn't going to push it any further.

"Okay, I believe you." He said softly, looking at Onodera with slightly hurt eyes. "Now, go! You need to go do your job." Takano said and then he watched as Onodera quickly collected his things and walked quickly out of his sight.

Once the young man was out of his sight, Takano took off his glasses, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He had a visit to make with a certain sales person.

Placing the glasses back on his face he then stalked over to the stares, going up three flights. He was too angry to wait for the elevator. Once he was on the sale's department floor he headed for Yokozawa's office. Luckily he was in there...alone. Opening the door, and closing it was great force, Takano stalked inside.

"Ah, Takano!" Yokozawa said as he looked up form his work. "What can I help you wi-" he began to say but was cut off by the hard force of Takano's hand making contact with his face.

"What the _fuck _did you do!" Takano growled as Yokozawa was sent backwards in his chair.

"Wh-what?" The larger man stammered out as he looked at Takano. He was obviously playing dumb. "What did I do?...Why did you just hit me?"

"You hurt Onodera last night!" Takano said as he loomed over Yokozawa who was now standing up, rubbing his cheek. "Why did you do it? Are you jealous of our relationship?" Takano asked his gaze hardening.

"What?" Yokozawa scoffed. "I did not harm a hair on his head! We simply talked bout the proposal and then he went home."

"Liar!" Takano said as he got up in Yokozawa's face.

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"I know you did it you lying sack of shit! Consider our friendship over!" Takano then said as he turned to leave. He then stopped and turned to look at the confused looking Yokozawa again. "And if you ever lay a finger on Onodera again, I'll kill you!"

"But I-"

"Shut up Yokozawa!" Takano yelled, he was obviously furious.

By now people could clearly hear the two fighting and they gather outside of the office to hear what would happen next.

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" Yokozawa interjected, stopping Takano dead in his tracks. "I love you Takano! Please, you can't destroy our relationship just because of an accusation!"

"It's not an accusation," Takano grumbled, pressing his lips together. "I know you did it," he then added. "And I have some news for you. I _love_ Onodera. And seeing what you did to him? Well, I can safely say that I _hate _you!" Turning he then walked to the door, stopping only for a moment before exiting. "Don't ever touch him! Don't talk to him, and don't look at him! You are a monster!" he the grumbled before leaving the room empty with a rather shocked Yokozawa.

* * *

It was almost nine in the evening when Onodera finally arrived back at the Publishing company. What a day it had been. Maybe it was mostly a waist, on his part, but he had also saved the day for the manga editing department. What Takano had given him was most of the finished copies for the final draft of the next issue. Without Onodera going they would have been screwed. After he had gotten out of the publishing company he took a rather long, and late lunch, not really wanting to go back to face Takano. And after that? Well he had some issues with the Taxi he had taken and then after transferring himself to the train, well...the train had problems. Onodera was wrong about today. It was a disaster.

Now he was in the elevator heading to the sales department. The printing press had given Onodera something to give to sales but it was now really late. Onodera figured no one would be in and he decided that he could easily slip the documents to the sales department and not be seen. He didn't want to be anywhere near where Yokozawa was located.

Walking into the department Onodera then found that it was deserted. No one was there. Great! They must have all went home. That was perfect! Onodera wouldn't have to worry about running into Yokozawa...or so he thought.

As the manga editor rounded the corner he saw Yokozawa only a couple feet away from him. The two suddenly stopped and the large male looked at Onodera with a hard gaze before his face twisted into an angry expression.

Yokozawa was still upset from what Takano had said to him earlier that day, and now to see the cause of it? Oh it made Yokozawa's blood boil. This was the reason that Takano hated him! This was the reason he was in pain! He would pay!

Lunging forward Yokozawa took off after Onodera who was now running towards the elevator. He was only a few feet in front of him.

Onodera on the other hand was running for his life. He didn't understand why Yokozawa was so angry. What had he done this time? He didn't say anything to Takano, so why was he mad?

As Onodera pulled slightly a little bit further away from Yokozawa, he rushed forward and hit the elevator button. To his relief the doors opened automatically and Onodera ran inside, only to hit a solid mass. Looking up he let out a slight yelp. It was Takano.

Takano let out a small gasp as he felt someone run into him Seeing that it was Onodera he became concerned and looked up just to see the elevator's doors close...and see Yokozawa staring at them with burning hatred. As the doors closed it was silent. Onodera was just inches away from Takano.

"What were you doing? " Takano asked as calmly as he could.

Oh crap! What was Onodera going to say?

"I was...getting exercise!" Onodera finally managed to say.

"Oh, and you get that as Yokozawa chases you?" Takano asked, he was clearly irritated.

It was silent and Onodera didn't say a work. In fact he was just looking at the ground with a glazed look in his eyes. "Onodera!" Takano said, but there was no response. "Onodera!" He said once more.

"Huh?"

"Did he try and hurt you...just now?" Takano asked, his face full of worry.

"No! I-"

"Did he hurt you last night?"

It was silent.

"Ritsu," Takano pleaded. "Please answer me!"

"I told you," Onodera finally managed to say as the elevator doors opened, allowing the two to exit, though they didn't. "I fell last night." By this time it was clear that Takano was not going to get anywhere with this. Fine.

"Well then...go home, it's been a long day," Takano muttered.

"Oh...thank you!" Onodera muttered as he stepped out of the elevator and to the lobby. Takano didn't get out though, he just pressed another button and the doors closed.

As the young manga editor walked home he couldn't help but think about everything that had happened in the last day or so. It was all so crazy.

* * *

How had this happened? Why was Takano sitting in front of Onodera's apartment door? Hadn't Onodera left the company before him? As Onodera got closer, Takano stood up, facing the younger male, and in his hands he held an ice pack.

"How did you-?" Onodera began to speak.

"My car," Takano said before the younger male could speak. "You know, it's a million times faster than taking the train."

"Oh," Onodera muttered as he fished around in his pocket for the key into his apartment.

"Let me help you," Takano then said as he placed a cool hand on Onodera's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I don't need any help," Onodera muttered as he finally got the key into the slot. But, before he could go any farther Takano's hand was around his arm and he was towing Onodera back into his own apartment. Of course Onodera protested, but Takano ignored it and continued to walk. Once they were inside he stopped, letting go of Onodera. Takano's gaze was now soft and he looked concerned.

"I won't let him hurt you," He said quietly.

"What?" Onodera suddenly asked. What was Takano asking about? Surly he didn't know. I mean. He didn't go to Yokozawa or anything, right?

"You don't have to worry, I'll protect you," Takano said again, this time a big louder.

"Yeah, you're right!" Onodera suddenly said in a loud voice. "I don't need to worry because nothing happened! I fell, that's all." Onodera growled. He knew, though, that if Takano got a gimps of his side, he would know Onodera was lying.

"Just shut up!" Takano said as he took hold on Onodera once again and shoved him close to his body. And he leaned down, kissing Onodera on the lips. Of course when he did this, Takano couldn't help but look at Onodera's black eye. It made Takano feel really sad. What had Yokozawa done?

Eyes growing wide Onodera pushed away from Takano. This was no time for kissing! "Leave me alone!" Onodera interjected but as he did so Takano raised his had. Oh no. Was he really going to hit Onodera? Not wanting to take any chances the younger male snapped his eyes shut and tucked his head in a little. Takano never made contact though. It was just silent now.

"He hit you, didn't he," Takano said quietly, his eyes filled with hurt.

"No!" Onodera said as tears came into his eyes. He had to get out of here! Pushing past Takano, Onodera was able to leave the apartment and by the time he had made it into his own, tears were falling from his eyes rather freely.

What had all happened today? How did Takano know? And why did Yokozawa run at him like that? He hadn't said a word! Onodera didn't know for sure, but he felt confused and scared. What was going to happen now?

* * *

**Oh ho ho I'm done! :D This was going to be up last night but I fell asleep while writing it. xD sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will have some Yokozawa confronting Onodera type stuff. eheheheheheh. So please, review! I LOVE to read all the feedback! Now, we'll see how long it takes me to produce another chapter. :)**

Have a nice week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies. How are you all on this fine evening…or Day, I'm not sure when you are reading this. ANYWAYS. I am **_**REALLY **_**sorry about not posting anything for like a month or two urg. You would think that summer would make you less buys? Right? Well, not for this girl! I was holding down four jobs and then in my free time which I rarely had I was derping on Tumblr so…her I am. Now in college with actually more free time than I had during summer…go figure. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped Onodera's lips. The large burse that had formed on the man's face was even darker, with a hint of red mixed in with it. That, and it was a lot more sensitive than the previous day. And to top it all off? It was exceedingly hard for Onodera to breath due to the bruising of his ribs. With everything looking worse than normal Onodera was wondering if this trip to his parents would be a disaster.

Yes, Onodera was taking a day to visit his parents. After all, Takano called him earlier to let him know he had the day off. Yesterday was the end of a cycle so Takano said to take it easy, but Onodera knew better. He was only doing this because he suspected foul play with Yokozawa. Well, he as right but Onodera couldn't for the life of him figure out how he had found out. Either way, Yokozawa probably knew that Takano knew. This concerned Onodera greatly.

Oh well. Today as a day to relax and he wasn't about to let his worries get in the way.

* * *

By the time Onodera made it to the front door of his childhood home he was breathing heavily, holding his side as he stood quietly. Shit. They would defiantly freak out now. Ringing the doorbell, Onodera waited quietly and finally the door opened.

An old man with rather youthful eyes opened the door, peering out at Onodera. As soon as his eyes made contact the younger male's swollen eye he gasped, opening the door in a rush.

"Ritsu!" the man said in shock, looking at the image in front of him.

"Hello Hasune," Onodera said, sparing a small smile. He always enjoyed seeing his butler.

"My God! What happened to you?" The butler asked as he motioned for Onodera to step inside.

"Well," Onodera laughed nervously before beginning, " You know how clumsy I was as a kid. I guess it just got the best of me." Onodera muttered. Hasune still looked confused. " I came home late from work a few nights back and in my dark apartment I tripped and fell and hit my face on the side of the coffee table…" Onodera lied with a sigh. The elderly man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a deep voice.

"Sounds like you need to be more careful!" The voice said and both men turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was Onodera's father!

"D-Dad!" Ritsu said a little surprised. He hadn't realized his father was right down the hall.

"It's good to see you Ritsu," the man said as he extended his arms to give his son a hug. After they embraced the older male pulled away and took his son's chin in his hand so that he could study the black eyes. "Your mother is going to have a heart attack!" The man stated.

"Yeah, I know," Ritsu responded.

"Well, we weren't expecting a visit from you today," Ritsu's father said as he began to lead his don down the hall.

"Yeah, I got the day off."  
"Well, we are always glad to have you here," his father stated as he opened a door that lead into the living room area. "Dear, we had a visitor," Ritsu's father called out. Suddenly a head popped up from the seat of the couch and into the two men's view. It belonged to Ritsu's mother and it looked like she had been napping.

"Huh?" she muttered in a sleepy tone, but suddenly her eyes caught sight of Onodera and she bolted up "Ritsu!" She called out as she quickly walked over to the two. Putting a hand on her son's cheek she then stroked his swollen face. "What in God's name happened?" the woman demanded, her voice laced with worry.

"I fell," he son said then pressed his lips together in a fine, thin, line.

"Oh sweetie!" the woman said, almost at the verge of tears. She hated to see her son like this.

* * *

Today had been a good day. Onodera got to spend some much needed time with his family and later on in the day An showed up. All four of them had went for a walk in the park and after that An decided to walk Onodera home. They were currently walking downt he sidewalk of a busy street when An turned to look at Onodera.

"Did you really get that from falling?" she asked out of the blue. This of course took Onodera off guard. He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"No…" He muttered quietly.

"Did your neighbor give it to you?" She then asked, her tone harsh.

"No!" Onodera stated again. "Someone is…jealous of our relationship, though. He took it out on me." The young man explained.

"Oh, Ritsu!" An cried and with that he had something tugging at him. When he turned to see what was wrong An placed a rather passionate kiss on Onodera. "Ritsu!" She breathed as she pulled away tears streaming down her face. "Come with me!" She cried. "I love you! And I would never hurt you!"

"An," Ritsu muttered as he looked down at her with sad eyes. "I-I love you…just, not like that. Even if I've still been hurt…I love Takano. I'm sorry." He said.

An sniffed, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Well," She laughed in between her crying. "It was worth a try. Onodera pressed his lips together, not quite sure how to respond to that statement. "Well," She said again. "The least you can do is take me shopping!" She said and with that she lead him into a store that was to their left.

* * *

It has been a long day and Yokozawa was not happy! Things at work were not panning out the way he wanted and Takano still refused to listen to him.

Damn Onodera.

It had been long and stressful so Yokozawa decided that on his way home he was stop at a bar and grab a drink. He had been sitting there, drinking for about an hour when he looked over and saw what looked like Onodera and a woman. Suddenly he saw the two kissing. What? He wasn't even sure who had started it. And they were right out in front of the tinted window, in front of Yokozawa. They were in public! What the fuck?

At first Yokozawa didn't think it was him but when he turned and revealed his swollen eye…well, he knew the truth. Then, as if it couldn't be bad enough he saw Onodera's lips move. It was very clear. "I. love. You."

That was it!

Yokozawa had had enough lies! The man got up and was about to confront Onodera but he disappeared into another building.

Suddenly a plan began to form within Yokozawa's mind and with that he left the bar anger burning in his eyes.

* * *

"Have a safe trip home!" Onodera called out as An stepped into the taxi that was outside of his apartment. They had went shopping for about an hour and Onodera was now exhausted. He never did like shopping.

Going up to his apartment, Onodera unlocked the door and stepped inside his apartment and closed the door, dropping his bag to the ground. He flipped on the lights and suddenly found himself face to face with Yokozawa.

"Hello," Yokozawa said flatly from his position, leaning against the doorway that lead into the rest of the apartment.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Onodera said his voice beginning to shake. This wasn't right! What was _he _doing here. In _his _apartment? Suddenly fear struck Onodera right between the eyes and he began to sweat, his breathing increasing.

"I was getting a drink when I saw you sucking face with that girl!" Yokozawa said, his voice one flat pitch.

"What?" Onodera asked in a scared tone. Suddenly Yokozawa began to advance on him. Shit! This wasn't good!

Onodera quickly began to make his way back for the door. How the hell did he get inside the apartment? Before the man could do anything he felt a pair of strong hands around his throat.

Crap!

They then began to squeeze and Onodera couldn't breath.

"Slut."

What was that? Onodera wasn't sure he was hearing things right. Maybe it was caused by his lack of oxygen. The man wasn't sure.

"Slut," Yokozawa said again, this time a whisper directly into his ear. "You say you love Takano but then you go and cheat on him. Now that is what a lying whore does! And, since you don't seem to mind, I'll show you what a real whore does!"

By now Onodera was turning a violent shade of purple. A strange sucking noise also began to escape from Onodera's gaping mouth as he attempted to get air inside his lungs, but no dice. Suddenly the boy felt himself being flung to the floor only to hit a wooden table, sending it toppling over while Onodera fell to the side. He heard a large smack on the hard ground and suddenly everything turned into double. His vision was bad. The only good thing was that he could breathe again!

Air flew back into Onodera's lungs as he tried to figure out what was going on around him. The air was quickly pushed out of him, though, as he found Yokozawa sitting on his stomach. His pants were halfway down his rear and he was fully exposed.

"Suck," Yokozawa muttered as he took his member, slapping it in Onodera's face.

"N-no!" Onodera croaked out weakly. A growl escaped Yokozawa's lips and with a swift movement he took hold of Onodera's hair, pulling it as far back as he could. The younger male's mouth suddenly opened as his body shuddered in pain. With his now wide opening Yokozawa shoved himself inside of Onodera and violently began to move his way around, inside.

The man being abused began to make a god awful noise as his mouth and throat were being torn apart. Again, he couldn't breathe so the purple shade was back.

"Harder you whore!" Yokozawa demanded as Onodera's eyes began to roll towards the back of his head. "HARDER!" Yokozawa then yelled when nothing happened. With that he pushed further into Onodera. This swift movement was like a switch. Suddenly Onodera came to life and began to wriggle around underneath the larger male. His head began to bob and in some way or another he was able to pull away his mouth from Yokozawa only to turn to his left and empty his stomach out on his shoulder and the floor.

"Damn it." Yokozawa muttered as he stood up from Onodera.

What the hell was going on? The younger male's mind couldn't wrap around what was happening around him. Why was Yokozawa so upset? He didn't know what the actual situation was. Onodera tried to speak but that didn't really work. Soon tears flooded into his eyes, spilling over his eyes. He was so confused.

Suddenly Onodera found his body being shifted as he felt large hands wrap around his torso, pulling him so that his stomach was facing the floor.

What? Why?

While his mind was still foggy he found that his pants were being pulled off of him. Onodera tried to move his arms, to push away his attacker but it didn't work. He couldn't control his body at all. "Nu," was the only thing he could mutter.

Now, the pain that Onodera had in his was suddenly increased by a hundred. He could feel something inside of him. It was in there quickly, only to be taken out, and then back in. It was Yokozawa who was not to very gentle as he pulled his fingers in and out of Onodera, his fingernails digging into the softness of the man, sending a lot of blood running down his legs.

"S-stop," Onodera suddenly muttered when Yokozawa hand entered in his fourth finger. Of course the man didn't respond, he just continued to do his thing. "P-P-Please!" Onodera muttered, his voice weak.

"No, you don't deserve it yet," Yokozawa finally said as he pulled all of his fingers out from their place, replacing it was a much larger item, himself.

A loud scream escaped Onodera's lips as his hips thrusted harder into the floor. His entire body screamed in pain and suddenly his mind shut down. It was too much. Onodera's eyes suddenly glazed over before closing and his body went limp. It was too much. He had passed out.

Yokozawa finished his work till he was satisfied.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes after Yokozawa had finished. His eyes were heavy and sad as he looked down at the broken, half naked body that lay in front of him. How had it come to this? How had his anger take over so much? When he was mad…it was like he lost himself. And this? This was by far the worst thing he had ever done in his life. He would likely go to jail. And…what was he going to do with Onodera? He couldn't just leave him there! And he couldn't take in to a hospital without being questioned.

Shit.

Yokozawa sat there for a moment as he stared at the bloody mess before him.

AH! He had an idea.

Standing up he walked into Onodera's bedroom and took off his sheets before wrapping the man in them. He was much smaller than Yokozawa and easy to carry. Now with a passed out Onodera in his arms Yokozawa stepped out of the apartment, closing the door and shutting off all the lights. He was also sure that Takano would not be till another hour or so. He was in a meeting.

Carrying the body to his car, Yokozawa started it and took off, driving deep into the city. It was a lengthy drive and suddenly Yokozawa found himself in a shady part of the city. It was dark, dirty, and poorly dressed women littered the streets.

Finding on that he liked, Yokozawa pulled up and stopped the car. This took the woman by surprise as she looked at Yokozawa who was now out of his seat.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her tone deadly.

"You have a boss, right?" Yokozawa muttered, not even looking at the woman as he opened the backseat which held the still passed out man.

"Yeah. What of it?" She hissed, his voice like venom.

"Do something with _this_" Yokozawa said as he lifted up Onodera, almost tossing him at the woman.

"What?" She asked, her entire demeanor changing. She looked down at Onodera who was in a heap at her feet. "I-I can't do that!" She said as she looked up at Yokozawa who was now back inside his car, the windows rolled down.

"Sure you can," Yokozawa hissed before he put his foot on the gas, and took off into the night.

* * *

**OH MY GOD. WHAT HAD I DONE?! AAAAAH I do realize that this is somewhat out of character for Yokozawa and some other things are off but…it's all in the sake of angst. ANGST ALL AROUND! Also…its 4:11 in the morning. I know I say this all the time but, please forgive the quality, I will try and fix it soon. **

**Thank you all for everything. I love you all so much.**

**(Also, just a side note. I know that some of you didn't like how I used Onodera and Ritsu in this story so I tried really hard in this chapter not to do this. I just used Ritsu where I thought it was needed or that there was no other choice.)**

**Again, thank you so much!~**

**Have a good week! (or so :D)~~**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I know, It's been a while. A long while. So, here's the thing. I have been extremely busy with college, it's insane. Seriously. None the less I have still been keeping track of all of you and the comments you post on my fic. So here is my notes for you**

**I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS FIC! – I know like it seems forever since I've updated but with life being so hectic…yeah. **

**My plan is to, as soon as I get out of college for the summer, start the fic back up. (and I only have like…3 more weeks of class.) I'll need a few weeks to re-read some of the manga but as soon as I feel like I have a grip on this, I will begin the update. **

**I love you all and I get really excited when you leave reviews! You all make me happy and are a part of my fic family. **

**Thanks for reading this! – I love you all!**

**- Ollie **


End file.
